In current document files, it is known that many documents with similar or even identical words exist. Thus, with the commonality of words and phrases in different documents or even different versions of the documents, it is time consuming to find an exact document quickly and efficiently. Often, a keyword search could produce a list of many documents with the same word and even include all the various versions of the different documents containing the keyword. This is especially problematic if the keyword used in the search is a common word for a particular application.